vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Jack
Summary Ultraman Jack (ウルトラマンジャック Urutoraman Jakku), formerly known as "New Ultraman" (新ウルトラマン Shin Urutoraman), Ultraman ll (ウルトラマンII 二世 Urutoraman Nisei) or Returning Ultraman (帰ってきたウルトラマン Kaettekita Urutoraman), is the fourth Ultra Crusader to arrive on Earth, debuting in Return of Ultraman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: New Ultraman (originally), Ultraman Jack, Hideki Goh Origin: Return of Ultraman Gender: Male Age: 17,000 years Classification: Ultraman, Ultra warrior, Ultra Brothers Member, Defense Team Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation which affects beings on an atomic scale and is also resistant to it, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid, with the Ultra Brace), Sealing, Fusionism (Can combine his beams with two other ultras for a stronger energy attack), Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Attack Reflection (Can reflect enemies’ ray attacks), Heat Generation, Gravity Manipulation, Resurrection, Forcefield Creation, Is able to break away from "laziness inducement" by absorbing its' "energy", Resistant towards Magnetism Manipulation, Resistance to Illusion Creation (Can weaken illusions/mirages), Immunity to conventional disease, Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Defeated Vacuumon, took down Zetton who had killed Ultraman 5 years prior, fought against 2 monsters at once and still emerged victorious), higher by the end of his series | At least Large Star level (Should be much stronger by the time the later ultras appeared) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Should be somewhat comparable to Ultraman) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed normally by sheer virtue of size (The official statistics state that he is able to run at 800 km/h), Massively FTL+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Star level (Took attacks from 2 monsters around his level) | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher Stamina: High (Is sometimes pitted against 2 monsters at once and still manage to win) Range: Extended melee range due to size, varies with energy attacks Standard Equipment: The ultra brace Intelligence: Presumably High Weaknesses: Like many ultras from M78, he is limited to 3-minutes on planets with an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Specium Ray:' Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Slash'/'Dismembering Halo:' A razor sharp ring of plasma fired from Jack's hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *'Cinerama Shot:' Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. Key: Original Series | Later appearances (Showa Era) | Ultraman Mebius (Series) | Ultra Galaxy Legend Movie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ultraman Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 4